<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money by SandyCookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390100">Operation: Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyCookie/pseuds/SandyCookie'>SandyCookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/M, i really love this ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyCookie/pseuds/SandyCookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She should've been happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation: Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was tending to the flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today they were especially healthy, with Aerith only having to throw away one or two wilted flowers. She was also able to get 25 flowers today, more so than the usual 13 to 16.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Operation: Midgar Full of Flowers, Wallet Full of Money was extremely successful, and had been for 4 years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aerith wanted to be happy about it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be happy about it. Some of the money she would make would go to Leaf House, and there was a noticeable change in the quality of life for the children. Aerith was even able to get macaroons from above the plate, a rare delicacy down in the slums given how expensive they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should’ve enjoyed the macaroons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they tasted like nothing. Terrible actually. They tasted dry, felt slimy, they were a waste of money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should’ve enjoyed her book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the words blurred together, an unreadable jumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should’ve enjoyed resting in her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the sheets were itchy, the bed creaked too much, the bed itself wouldn’t allow her to dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should’ve been happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Zack in the Lifestream. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, first Final Fantasy fanfiction done and done! I really love Aerith and Zack's relationship, and while both of their deaths were really sad and impactful, it does leave a bittersweet feeling when you know that the both of them are reunited in the Lifestream. Feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>